


Scraps and Bullet Wounds

by writethisway



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: And yet I ship it, I hate myself, THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE A BROTP NOT AN OTP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writethisway/pseuds/writethisway
Summary: A nurse in the Pacific, saved by the man who she would later nurse back to health.In which weird fates collide at Los Angeles County Hospital





	Scraps and Bullet Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> I hate myself and now you guys can too!  
> Shoutout to a_wonderingmind because she's on board with this ship  
> The Angels of Bataan were a real nursing group, caught and served 3 years in a POW camp. They went in with 77, they came out with 77. 
> 
> This Probably isn't Canon compliant (depending on Violet's age in the show) but I don't Care! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy! And I don't own marvel!

**Bataan internment camp**

**February 3rd, 1945**

There was blood everywhere, and the nurse can’t handle it.

She may have been a nurse for three years, but this was, this was something else besides that. She pushes her hair out of the way, before working on a poor soldier who was sent here for fever and dehydration. Poor man, the boy was a mess. She wets another washcloth before placing it on his forehead, and sighs, wiping her brow. This wasn’t what she was expecting, but she was fortunate to put her nursing skills to the test.

She had graduated from nursing school early because she took as many classes as she could, and she made it clear to the instructors that she wanted to graduate early and help the people as fast as she could. They nodded and put her through an expedited version, and then the Navy called looking for new nurses, and it wasn’t like she was going to say no. Free trip to the other side of the world, just had to do something that she loved? Heck yeah! So she packed her bags, said goodbye to her family, and went off as a Navy nurse. Only to get captured at Manila, and be sent to the Santo Tomas internment camp, where she stayed for the last 3 years.

Suddenly, there were sounds of gunfire and she flinches. She always did. Growing up in San Francisco, she wasn’t used to the sounds of gunfire, like some of the girls here. It went on for a few hours, as more people flooded into the hospital, and it stopped.

It. Stopped.

She looks at her supervisor, Lt. Cobb, and she shrugs. “Keep going Lieutenant.”

Then suddenly, American Navy sailors, led by one Captain Fern and a Lieutenant. All the girls snap to attention and salute. “You’re free Lieutenants. We’re taking you home.” Captain Fern nods at them.

There were cheers heard from around the room and the nurse breathes a sigh of relief. She’s going home. She was going to be with her family, after 3 years, and that’s when her legs gave out. The Lieutenant notices and catches her, smiling as he sits down and lays her on his lap. “Looks like you’re falling for me, Lieutenant.” He chuckles.

“Hmm. Too skinny.” She giggles, running her hand through his hair, sighing softly. “It’s just my legs. They always seize up like this.”

“Well, then maybe I should carry you to the truck then?” He flashes his teeth and smiles at her.

“Hmm, that’s an offer I can’t resist.” She nods, sighing as he picks her up.

“Anything for our angels.” He nods.

“Angels?” She looks up at him, her hair falling in her face.

“You guys are called the Angels of Bataan, back in the States.”

“I see Lieutenant….”

“Thompson, Jack Thompson. And you?”

“Lieutenant Clarke. Violet Clarke.” She smiles.

**August 1947**

Violet had come a long way since the years when she was at Bataan. Her family couldn’t stop crying when their baby girl was back. They were always patronizing her, telling all their friends that oh, my daughter was a POW, and survived. It was cute for a while, but it got boring being treated like glass and Violet wanted a fresh start somewhere new. So she packed her bags, and left for Los Angeles, getting a job there. She loved nursing, but she couldn’t handle looking at the sea and hearing the planes fly over much longer. Her nightmares had gone down, and she smiles softly at that fact.

Her shift was just starting when they brought in a man, bullet wound to the lung. Not very good, but she worked on him until he was stable and ready for surgery. She sighs, stopping to look at him. He looks so familiar, but she couldn’t place where she knew him from. Maybe if she saw his name. He was moved to the surgery room, and a few hours later, was in an ICU room, where she was working that night. She looks at the file and sighs. Bullet to the left lung and a cracked rib. He would be in here for a while, a month, if not more.

She starts working on him, taking his blood pressure, and pulse before hearing the sounds of fighting outside. She groans, if this was Daisy and Clara going at it again, she was going to murder them, then dissolve the bodies in lye. But when she looked outside, it was Daniel and Peggy, fighting with the doctors to let them through. At least it wasn’t Daisy and Clara. She sighs, looking at the patient, before double checking everything and waiting for them to come in and ask her how he was. He was doing okay, was worse yesterday, but still not out of the woods. And that’s when they walked in and Violet looked up at them.

“Hello.” She nods at them.

“Hi, Violet.” Peggy smiles and nods.

“Hi.” Daniel blushes.

“If you’re worried about your friend, he’s doing okay for now; but he’s not out of the woods yet, so don’t get your hopes up.” She nods.

“Well, Jack Thompson better wake up-” Peggy starts before Violet cuts in.

“Jack Thompson, Lieutenant Jack Thompson? Who served in the Pacific?” She says, shaking.

“Yeah, Violet, our Jack Thompson. You okay?” Daniel says concernedly, noticing the shock on her face.

She takes a deep breath, settling herself. “I’m fine, just some memories were brought up, that’s all."

He nods, not bothering to question her.

“I gotta go, but I’ll be back in a bit okay?” Violet asks them.

“Okay, Violet.” Peggy nods.

Violet nods and leaves before shaking her head. This was, this was bad. Her supervisor knew about her experiences as an Angel of Bataan, and she’s sure that Daniel had clues to it, because of her combat fatigue attacks, but being face to face with her savior, that was something completely new. As the days went on, Jack started to wake more and more often and staying away for more and more, and Violet was assigned to be his nurse, seeing as she overheard Rose saying that she had a “special kind of worry about him”. The first time he spoke, though, that was something completely different.

“Water?” He croaks out, opening his eyes. Violet jumps, before nodding.

“Of course.” She smiles. “I’ll be right back okay?”

“Are you an angel?” He smiles at her.

She shakes her head. “No, not at all. You rest and I’ll see for that water.”

“Okay.” He smiles and leans back.

She nods and goes to get him a cup of water before coming back and seeing him smiling at her. “You’re so pretty.” He grins.

“Oh please.” She smiles at him, and passes him the water, with a straw in it.

He takes a few sips before settling down. “What’s your name?”

“Violet. Violet Clarke.” She smiles at him.

“Huh.” He says. “Didn’t Danny have a girl named Violet?”

“He did. That’s me.”

His eyes widen. “Oh, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s okay, just get some rest. Save your strength okay?” She smiles and rubs his cheek.

He purrs and slowly falls asleep. That was definitely Jack Thompson. Lieutenant Jack Thompson, who saved her. This was definitely new and unexpected. As the week went on, Jack got stronger and stronger, and his endurance went up. He started to talk more and more as his strength went up, and then it got onto the subject she most feared.

“Hey, Nurse Clarke?”

“Yes?” She smiles while taking his temperature.

“Did you serve?” He asks. “My memory’s fuzzy, but I can remember seeing you somewhere.”

She nods. “I did. I served in the Pacific.” She smiles, before taking his blood pressure.

“Where in the Pacific? I served there too.” He nods.

“Well, you know the Angels of Bataan?” She asks, to his nod. “Well, I was one of them.”

“That’s why you look so familiar.” He says. “I liberated that prison camp. The boys were all in awe of you guys.”

She nods. “And I believe you carried me to the truck.”

He thinks for a second before nodding. “I believe I did.” He grins.

She smiles. “Well, it’s good to see you again.”

“Call me Jack, please.” He nods, going to take her hand.

“Violet then.” She smiles before batting his hand away. “Not yet Jack.” She chuckles, before standing up and turning to see Daniel there in the doorway.

“Violet, you never told me.” Daniel murmurs.

“I was still reeling from it.” She nods.

He nods. “I understand. He’s alright?” He says going towards her.

“He’s going to be fine.” She smiles and nods.

“Listen, I’m so sorry-”

“It’s fine Daniel. Truly. It wouldn’t have worked out.” She nods.

“He is tired of you two blabbering on, get out of here Sousa,” Jack says before pulling the blankets up and falling asleep again.

She chuckles. “I have more patients, I should get going. I’ll see you later though?”

“I’ll see you later,” Daniel says, taking a seat.

She nods and leaves, wondering what just went on in there. Well, at least Daniel knew. She looks at them talking through the window and smiles slightly. This was a rough week, and this was the bright spot. Jack Thompson had come back and was in her life again. Sure, she didn’t have feelings for him, but it was something to have some stability again. It was hard to put a finger on it, but she liked having a connection to who she was before, and she liked having to care for him, as she thought she would be able to put everything with Bataan behind her.

As the weeks went on, Jack got stronger and stronger and was able to walk around with a cane more and more. Violet and Jack were getting along, and they had a liking towards one another. Violet wouldn’t put up with Jack’s attitude, and Jack liked how straight forward she was about it. Soon after, it was time for him to leave and go to Stark’s house for the rest of his recovery. She sighs happily, seeing him work hard at being normal again. He wasn’t winded when he walked across the room, and he was moving faster every day. She smiles and nods, helping him out.

“You all good Jack?” She smiles.

He nods, getting to Jarvis’s car. “I’m fine, just tired.” He smiles. “Finally will be able to take a nap without you poking your head in.” He sighs happily until he gets his foot stepped on. “Mean.” He murmurs, looking at Violet.

“Only fair.” She smiles and chuckles, before sighing. “You alright, Jack?” She says, noticing his discomfort. 

“Yeah, fine. Listen, umm, I was wondering, if you wanted to get dinner sometime.” Jack squeaks out.

“Hmm. No.” She grins. “But I do get out for lunch today at noon if you want to stop by and drop off some lunch.”

He nods and smiles. “I will Violet.” He grins. “Anything specific?”

She shakes her head. “Just you and food.”

“I’ll be back then.” He nods, getting into the car and then driving off.

Violet nods and smiles. It had been a crazy few weeks, and she smiles as she realizes, she was starting to feel like herself before she was an angel again. And maybe, just maybe, Jack had something to do with that.

 


End file.
